The present invention relates to the field of dermatology, more particularly to skin treatment and conditioning.
Microdermabrasion is a process for removing dead cells from the outermost layer of the skin (the epidermis) to provide a younger and healthier looking appearance, remove wrinkles, clean out blocked pores, remove some types of undesirable skin conditions that can develop, and enhance skin tone. The process of microdermabrasion should be performed with a certain degree of accuracy, so that underlying live layers of skin tissue are not removed or damaged, but that enough dead cells are removed to give effective results.
Abrasive tipped devices or rotating brushes and cylinders coated with abrasive particles, such as diamond dust, have been used to remove skin layers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,823 discusses a brush for removing skin blemishes which includes rotating metallic bristles. This device is more properly referred to as a dermabrasion device as it is quite aggressive in the amounts and rates of tissues removed. While this type of device can be effective for removing gross scarring and keloids such as those associated with burn victims, it can also cause scarring and is difficult to accurately control with regard to amounts of tissue removed. As such it is incapable of effectively performing microabrasion as it is currently defined in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,214 similarly discusses a device that employs motor driven stainless steel wire brushes and cannot effectively perform microdermabrasion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,499 discusses a handheld foot care instrument that includes a roughened dermabrasion undersurface to function as a nail file and skin smoother While this device may be effective for “spot treatment” of calluses, corns, and the like on the foot, it would not be an effective tool for an overall microdermabrasion treatment of the face or other large area of skin that must be treated with a consistent amount of abrasion over an entire surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,804 is directed to a skin abrasion device which uses flowing water to rotate an abrasive brush and create a vacuum to remove loosened skin particles. The rotating brush is usually used in conjunction with a liquid detergent or medicinal compound applied to the skin surface being scrubbed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,187 discusses a dermabrasion tool that employs a rotary hub and a plurality of flexible strips each having a single abrasive surface. No means are disclosed for conditioning the skin or of removing the dead skin particles from the surface of the skin after they have been abraded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,747 discusses the use of powdered aluminum oxide or a liquid topical composition containing suspended aluminum oxide which is applied to the skin to abrade it. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,999 discusses a microdermabrasion system which employs a jet of a mixture of air and reducing crystals, such as aluminum oxide, that is applied to the skin to perform the microdermabrasion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,797 discusses the use of chemicals or ultrasonically oscillating tips to perform abrasion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,431 describes the use of a pressurized jet of a liquid, such as water or sterile saline, to fragment and remove diseased tissue without harming surrounding healthy tissue. This device operates in conjunction with vacuum aspiration to remove the liquid and fragmented tissue. A powdered abrasive material may be applied to abrade the skin and removal may be performed using vacuum.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,739 discusses a microdermabrasion device that provides a tubular treatment tool having a fixed abrasive tip on the end thereof. The abrasive tip has a central opening therethrough, through which a vacuum is applied. When the tip is scraped over the surface of the skin, loosened skin particles are vacuumed up through the central opening. However, a trailing side of the abrasive tip, which trails the central opening of the abrasive tip as the tip is moved over the surface of the skin, also microabrades the skin surface and leaves a trail of loosened skin particles which cannot be collected by the vacuum. Additionally, this is a dry system which does not treat the skin during microdermabrasion, which can leave streaking effects on the remaining skin.
While microdermabrasion is often useful, it is sometimes desired to effect skin treatment utilizing vacuum without abrasion. Various vacuum-based therapies and devices have been developed to treat the skin and subdermal tissues by way of massage or vacuum action, or a combination of these. One such therapy, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,332, involves cup shaped members drawn over the skin in which a pulsating vacuum results in a cyclical suction and relaxation action. The therapy is said to promote lymphatic and blood circulation in the areas of suction application. A similar approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,211, especially for removing dirt and debris.
In order to facilitate vacuum-based tissue massage or pursue other treatment goals, or both, a technician utilizing a suction device will often topically apply a lubricant such a gel, massage oil, or another solution. It is also know to utilize suction devices adapted to deliver such materials through or within the vacuum chamber defined by the working end of the instrument.
Yet, none of the aforementioned references teach a system that incorporates the various advantages of the present invention. For example, no instrument or system adapted to perform microderabrasion includes provision for delivery of a therapeutically useful solution at the abraded site. Instead, useful agents are applied as a lotion, salve or balm, after moving the treatment device or terminating its use altogether. The present invention offers an improved approach for skin treatment. Particularly, it is a system offering additional or optional advantages in the context of vacuum massage, dermal abrasion, or point delivery, or a combination of these, of a desired compound.